Total Pokemon Heroes vs. Villains
Welcome to the 3rd season! Episode 1: Cooking in Samoa The contestants were set in 2 teams. Heroes contains Delcatty, Mesprit, Snivy, Maroawk, Uxie, Lotad, Leafeon, Wailord and Flareon, Villains contain Steelix, Monferno, Araidos, Sceptile, Typhlosion, Gible, Arcanine, Scizor, and Zekrom. The first challenge was a cooking challenge. When Zekrom had a 5 star plate, He made the villains win! The heroes voted off Lotad out. Go to TP Fans vs. Faves to find who makes Total Pokemon All-Stars and Reunion. Dragonite says that they are having 10 seasons. Episode 2- United Bacon The remaining go to the United Kingdom. They have to eat 100 bacon without throwing up. Maroawk and Gible had the tough challenge, but Gible takes victory. Wailord was voted out. Episode 3 - I See The Oceans At Palau. The 16 members had to swim to Palau. Gible and Steelix did not drown and won again for the Villains. Heroes voted out Flareon. Episode 4 - Flying to China.? The challenge was a double elimination. Villains won again, And then Zekrom flew to China. The double elimination was formed. Typhlosion and Uxie were voted out. Episode 5 - Capture that POKEMON! Ash chosed heroes and TEAM ROCKET chosed Villains for the challenge. They had to capture (Mew) The Heroes worked good and they finally won a challenge. Monferno was voted out. Episode 6 - Love In American Idol. The 12 had to sing a song. They really liked Delcatty and won again for the heroes. Snivy quit and Scizor was voted out. Episode 7 - All By Yourself. The 10 got merged. They got into Galu. They did an obstacle. Leafeon won. At vote, Steelix blindsided Sceptile. He used the immunity idol. Episode 8 - Challenging the pokemon League. The 9 challenged the champion Gible evolved into Gabite. Zekrom won, They eliminated Steelix. Episode 9 - Waiting. 8 set out at the waiting challenge. Delcatty won. Everyone voted out Mesprit. Episode 10 - Challenge in the mud. The final 7 had a challenge. At the final 2 Gabite and Zekrom was on. Zekrom won because he pushed Gabite into the mud. Maroawk was voted out.' Episode 11 - Play the DS! The top 6 had a pokemon battle. Zekrom won. The 5 voted out Leafeon. He was 5th member of the jury. The final 5 was Araidos , Arcanine, Delcatty , Zekrom , and Gabite. Episode 12 - Meet the Survivors! The final 5 had a challenge. To get info from the winners of Survivor at the challenge. Araidos won. Delcatty blindsided Gabite. Episode 13 - Get Warmed up. The final 4 was on a match. A pokemon battle match. The final 4 got a clue. Arcanine won and Zekrom was voted out. Episode 14 - The Mountain Climb. THe final 3 had to climb a mountain. Arcanine won and voted out Delcatty Reunion Jury Vote ELimination REASONs Lotad - He was slow for his team and cooked badly. Wailord - He was to fat to eat and he barfed. Flareon - He got drowned since she was a fire type and she was voted out. Uxie - Uxie was to dumb to fly. Typhlosion - Drowned , and swam to China. Monferno - Did not attack or helped the team. Snivy - Quit because her mom died. Scizor - He had the worst song. Sceptile - He was not ready for the challenge. Mesprit - Dumb. Marowak - Too weak. Leafeon - Lost all the matches. Gabite - was unable to battle. He lost. Zekrom - Legendary Pokemon. Delcatty - Last Hero Standing. RELATED This season is related to Survivor Samoa and Palau since 1 teAM keeps winning the challenge